


Prisoner Wife

by Illegal_Sleep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Language, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegal_Sleep/pseuds/Illegal_Sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most jubilant of people can be brought down. Years of constant slaps of reality in her face, Sakura Haruno goes through the hardship of obtaining the most desired, and caring for him in his confinement. (Constant flash backs between "present time" and past.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Prisoner Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an older story, this chapter was posted a long time ago so there still may be some mistakes in very early chapters. Also, this was written before we found out a certain someone's "true" identity and I am NOT going to change it now, but will incorporate this new change as the story goes further.

 

 

 

 

There was the soft pitter patter of rain gliding down on to the buildings outside rang through the villager's ears. Eyes were on the woman walking down the street. As she passed by, an array whispers started amongst the civilians, she's changed so much over the years; she wasn't the girl who used to be. Her bright pink hair as grown dull and lifeless, just like the look in her eyes. It was because of  _him._ They spoke ill things of her, or rather her decision and how she did it. Every since that day, they all looked at her with disdain in their eyes. "Good afternoon," a guard greeted her as she approached the double steel doors.

"It's hardly a good afternoon." Her voice was dazed.

The guard stuttered, "Y-your're right ma'am."

Emerald eyes eased shut as she wandered inside. The girl took off her rain coat and set it to the side. A basket in her hands she made it down the hallway, all the way to the solitary confinement where there was one prisoner she visited every day. She was always bringing him things, but… that's because she loved him. "You're here." A deep distance voice echoed throughout the halls.

"Of course I am, and I brought your favorite." Usually, a smile would grace across her face but not anymore. Such a lonely look was in her eyes.

There was no response from him, "Sasuke." Her hearted pounded against her chest.

"Sakura." His cool response rung through her ears. It was like the sweetest music to her.

She sat outside the door and brought her knees close to her body and slid the food underneath the table. "How many times have I told you, move on."

"I've worked too hard, Sasuke. I've done things I regret but I…I did it all for you." Her voice was shaky.

"Even after all these years, you're still crying?" Sasuke mocked.

A light chuckle escaped her lips and eased her optic shut, "Who ever said I was crying. I don't think I can anymore. All my tears I could possible shed, were over you."

How poetic. Sakura brushed her fingers through her hair. She eased her head to the side to glance inside of the cell, to see his face. There was a small glimmer of hope in her eyes, "Back when I was seventeen I believed in a happy ending for team seven, I still do. Only a couple more months, Sasuke. You'll be out and… and we can start our life together finally."

There was no answer from Sasuke. Just as expected but she has come to grow used to that. There were a lot of things she did not mind anymore. Once again, it's because she has changed. Her fingers curled through the bars and Sasuke brought his up to intertwine with hers. "I've waited several years of my life. I can wait a few more months Sasuke."

The female felt her fingers being pulled in a little more. The serene feeling of his lips skimmed across her translucent flesh. Sakura eased her head against the wall. How much longer could she take of this before she would completely go insane? Many asked her that, but never before did she answer them. Sakura was a wife of a prisoner. This is how she lived her life. At least until they would release to him. From the spunky young girl she was, to a cold hearted ruthless kunoichi, this is what the lifestyle has brought upon her. "Sasuke… how… how many years has it been?"

"Almost nine…"

"In three more months, we'll finally be together." Once again, her voice was shaky.

Sasuke gulped gently, "Are you crying?" he asked.

The pink haired kunoichi spoke bitterly, "I told you, I don't think I can cry anymore."

"Hm." Sasuke merely hummed...

**Nine years ago…**

_I finally have come to my conclusion. I will leave the village this time. I know I can't kill him. I really realized how much I love him. That's the only reason why I couldn't send that kunai through his heart. With my intelligence, and strength and determination I will work to get Sasuke back on my own. I can't always depend on Naruto. I've realized this many times before. Now it's finally time I do something about it. I just won't go about killing him this time. I'll work my way into his heart, I have to, I…I absolutely have to!_

Glass shattered upon the floor. The old team seven picture had fallen out of Sakura's grasp as she held it. Tears soon splattered upon that wooden floor of her room right next to the broken glass and landing onto the delicate picture. Sakura furiously wiped her tears away from her eyes as she reached for the picture itself. The pink haired kunoichi stuffed it inside of her shirt as she held closely to the bag. "Mother, father…I love you. Naruto, I'm going to miss you… and… Tsunade… thank you… for everything."

In the moon light night, she disappeared.

In the dim lighted morning the entire neighborhood was woken up by the loud sobbing noises of Mrs. Haruno. It hadn't taken long for the village to find out what the uproar was about. They just weren't expecting what the cause was. All Mrs. Haruno did was go check up on her daughter, fearing there was something wrong. It was a mothers senses to know when their children were distraught. The note found beside her pillow had been crumbled and had several tear stains upon it.

_Dear mother, when you read this note, I will have been long gone. I know I wasn't able to say good bye to you, or father. Nor did I even get to say good bye to Naruto, or Ino. But, these past few weeks I have done a lot of thinking. I'm still not happy with myself. I'm considerably weak. I'm tired in following in the shadows of Naruto. I've been nothing but a burden on my team, my other comrades. The only way I could find myself is leaving the village. So, please, don't alert Tsunade to come after me. I love you with all my heart mother. Please respect my wishes. I'll come home eventually. Tell Naruto not to worry, tell him to keep training and get stronger. And please, tell Ino she has been the best influence in my life ever. Of course, Tsunade, I owe her so much but in my current state, I'll never be able to repay her for all she has done for me…_

"Oh my baby…" Mrs. Haruno moaned.

Everyone crowded around in the room as she broke down into tears. All of the rookie nine stood there in complete and utter shock. Naruto and Ino with tears in their eyes, "You stupid billboard brow…how… how can you be so selfish."

Tsunade sat down on the couch and pulled Mrs. Haruno into her bosom. Comforting her. Her golden brown eyes eased shut. She already knew what was going through her students mind. "God dammit, Sakura." She had mumbled underneath her breath. 

Naruto fell to the floor bringing his hands to his eyes. He felt there was something he could have done to prevent this. He should have been there more for her. He shouldn't have been so selfish. There could have been a way to prevent all of this. "So now what…" Shikamaru asked grimly.

Tsunade sucked in her tears though she wanted to cry over the loss of her student. Sakura has good intentions, "All we can do is wait. She won't be considered a missing nin. At least, not yet."

It all depended how she played this out….

* * *

 

The sun was threatening to go over the mountain. Sakura was long gone from land of the fire. She was going to a place near where she had last seen Sasuke. Where spotted him. The kunoichi had set up camp for the night as she was making preparations. All she could do was hope that this would work. The main plan was clear all in itself but how she was going about this time was a little bit different. Last night Sakura had done all her thinking and was ready for whatever obstacles that remained in her way. She stood there in the middle of the circle where her fire was burning intensely. The warmth was inviting and watching those flames dance reminded her of her will of fire. No matter how drastic things would get, she would continue to remain the same girl she is now.  _It's so cold outside…_  she thought.

After finishing the last of her note, she tied it onto the very large cats' leg. "Sniff this."

During her last encounter with Sasuke, had had snagged a piece of his clothing. "You should be able to find Sasuke or Madara now. Bring this note to them."

"Got it." The cat responded.

Though, it sat there cleaning itself for a moment. Sakura pinched her eyebrows together, "Well, go on, go."

The cat stood up then and bounced off into the trees. With a breath easing pass her soft lips, she stared up towards the dark sky now. The first star was twinkling in the sky. Her hands cupped together,  _please give me the strength to do this…_

Sleep was starting to take over her. Though, she was absolutely afraid that if she fell asleep someone would come attack her while she drifted off to lucid dreams. Chills ran down her spine in a violent wave. If she did end up falling asleep when she would awake in the morning she would know if her note made it that far or not…

* * *

 

Madara sat there in a tree overlooking the scenery. It was well into the midnight hours and Sasuke had turned in the for the night. There was a lot on his mind right now, the ninja war was not declared. His prized possession was Sasuke; he was the key vital part of the plan. Without Sasuke, this could not work. Of course, thanks to the reappearance of Kabuto some plans had to be changed thanks to him. Thinking about it, the immortal shinobi sneered behind that orange swirled masked of his. Being outside made his thoughts flow more clearly into that devious little mind of his. They continued to swarm like angry bees but suddenly the buzzing in his head stopped. "Hm?" he peered through the single hole of his mask.

Madara's sharingan eyes blazed deeply to the silhouette that was moving through the foliage. It was elegant, and in the shape of an animal. "Gee, I finally found out."

The immortal Uchiha got into a defensive stance, "Who are you?"

"Calm down, I'm not dangerous. I'm just here to deliver a note." From the shadows the large cat emerged from trees.

Around the neck was a note attached. Immediately he could tell this came from a shinobi who was from the leaf village. He looked down to open the note,  _My name is Sakura Haruno. I was a kunoichi of the leaf village and once Sasuke's partner during our genin days. I have sent this note to you, to ask you something. I want to aid Sasuke and his goals. I'm an excellent healer and I can fix the damage Sasuke does to his eyes. I saw how recklessly he abused his powers, I could tell. I also have an excellent basis for being a very well of genjutsu user. I'll be waiting around the coordinates that I've place on the back of this paper. If you're interested though, send Sasuke and Sasuke alone._

Not visible but to anyone in his own mind, a smirk creased upon his face, "Interesting. You can go."

The large cat stared for a moment but the vicious flare in his chakra had said different then. Quickly the large cat jumped eloquently through the brush. Madara simply tossed the note to the side and stared out towards the darkness. He walked back inside. "So, she wants to help Sasuke, eh? I guess we'll see what is going to happens. I'll leave it up to him to see what he wants to do."

Though it was not wise to disturb Sasuke when he said he was going to turn in for the night, this was an important enough matter. Madara wandered down the candle lit hallways. All the way down to the door of Sasuke's room, "Sasuke," he called from outside the door.

From the inside he could hear the younger Uchiha stir. Madara only had a few moments of waiting before the door creaked open, "What." His voice was dangerous.

"No need to be so irritated," he put his gloved hands up in that surrender position, "I have some interesting news for you, Sasuke."

"And what could that be?" Sasuke wasn't interested.

The immortal Uchiha crossed his arms against his chest, "Apparently a medic teammate of yours from the old days wants to aid you."

"Sakura?"

"I suppose that's her." Madara shrugged a bit.

"I'm not interested. She tried telling me last time that she wanted to leave the leaf village. Yet, she turned around and tried to kill me but I knew what was behind her mind. She's stupid to think I could possibly believe her the second time." His eyes narrowed deeply as he was about to shut the door on Madara's face.

With a loud thud, Madara stopped Sasuke from slamming the door shut, "Don't be so hasty Sasuke. She has given her coordinates. I'll be in the background if she tries to do anything funny. So, give it a chance."

Sasuke pursed his lips together as he thought about it for a moment more, "Fine then, in the morning we will go down there. But, this time if she proves to try to pull the same trick again I will kill her."

Madara shrugged his shoulders again, "Fine by me."

He let go of the door, allowing Sasuke to shove his door back closed.

* * *

 

Birds chirped wildly in the early morning. As you can say, the early bird gets the worm. To earlier if you asked Sakura. She groaned gently as she moved along the hard ground of the outdoors. Slowly she eased herself up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. The sun has yet to spill into the forest. Yet, she felt now was the best time for her to wake up. She was hopefully waiting for someone today. If this wouldn't work she would just try another tactic that she had in her mind. Her lips fell open gently as a yawn came from her lips. The sixteen year old girl wandered towards the river close by. She splashed water on her face, put some in a canteen and made it back to her camp. She dumped water over the fire and watched the puff of smoke fly up into the sky. Sakura couldn't help but watch as the thin wisp of air danced its way up. The after smell of a fire being put out never was a pleasant smell. It was sure one hell of a way to wake up.

Sakura has been waiting in the same spot for several hours now. The sun was well into the sky, making its way to mid morning. Yet, there was no sign of the people she was waiting for. Has that damned cat even found Madara yet? What was she even doing here, "God, I'm an idiot. What am I thinking? Sasuke is not going to consult with me after the stunt I pulled the first time. He…he even tried killing me. This is just going to make him even more suspicious of me. God dammit, this is way too confusing." She growled to herself.

"You're truly a sight to see…" A voice filled the air that sent chills racing down her spine.

The small hair on the back of her neck went to attention as she quickly stood up. Cautiously she looked around. That voice had sounded like, "…Sasuke." She whispered.

From the large bush, Sasuke emerged. So, he has come then? He has come to see her then? Getting a good look at Sasuke, her hands clutched tightly. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands as her heart went racing. Sweat started to bead down the side of her face. It dripped off of her tender jaw line. Sasuke watched her stand there in her nervous wreck of herself. "So, you came." Quickly she tried to change her tone to exude confidence.

"Yes, what do you want." He was quick to ask.

_Gee, way to beat around the bush…_ Sakura thought rather sarcastically then.

"I have left the leave village." The pink haired kunoichi announce.

Sasuke looked around a bit. He arched an elegant eyebrow towards her. His deep coal eyes stared deep into her soul. There was no sign of her head band with the leaf village symbol on it. Maybe this time she really was serious. There was only one way he could tell, "Come here." He ordered.

"Uh…" her mouth dropped a little bit.

Sasuke had given her this look, he was waiting. Sakura gulped lightly as she hesitantly moved forward. Step by step, she got closer to Sasuke. Finally, she was face to face with him. Yet, she found that she could not look the Uchiha in his eyes. "Look me in the eyes." He demanded still.

This sent her heart racing. Her eyes peered up to his dark soulless eyes. Looking into them, she got this sense that he was no himself.  _He's not the Sasuke I knew a few years ago. There is something darker about him. Something I wasn't able to tell when I ran into him a few weeks ago. It's so… sinister. Is… is my plan going to even work?_ Once again Sakura found herself doubting her abilities as a Kunoichi. Even after all of these years, "Kill me."

Sakura looked bewildered, "What?"

"I said kill me." And he was dead serious too.

Sasuke looked at the fuddled expression across her face. It made her look stupid to him. "Kill me as if you were trying to kill an enemy. I know you have the strength, Sakura. I know you have been trained by Tsunade."

Now why would he giver her that open window to kill him? It was obvious she didn't have the guts to kill him in the first place. Whatever emotions resided in her from when they were younger, were still there. If she really went to kill him, and really did try to land this blade through a vital organ, it meant she was serious about this. She would be willing to take any order he would give her. That is why he asked the pink haired girl to kill him. Sasuke even pulled the sword from his sheath and handed it to her. She fumbled for a moment to grab onto the hilt of the sword. What was Sasuke thinking?

Sakura stood there in silence. Her stare was burning on to the blade in her hands. It seemed her heart was still racing rapidly against her chest. Now her hands began to get a little bit on the clammy side, and she looked back up to Sasuke. He stood there, crossing his arms against his chest. "Well, I'm waiting…"


	2. Torn

Morning had disappeared so quickly. With each passing hour of the morning the heat grew more intense. The plants moved along with the suns movements. When it rose they reached towards the side and moved along during the day to soak of those loveable rays. Early afternoon was beginning to burn down. Around twelve and three was when the sun was most fervent in this part. Birds were singing as they were flying in the sky. Small rodents scampered on the soil into near by bushes. They seemed to stray away from the clearing where a shinobi and a kunoichi were standing at. The wind tugged at a few leaves. Tearing off of the branch they swirled between the space of the young man with dark hair and the young woman with pink hair. There was a pull of tension in the space they were standing in. "Say that again." Sakura uttered.

"I told you," annoyance was clear in his tone, "Kill me."

Discombobulated, verb. Definition, to confuse or disconcert; upset; frustrate. That's what Sakura felt surging through her body. Her entire body was at a complete stand still. Eyes were open wide as her mouth was too. She fell so silent that she was beginning to hear her heart clobbering inside of her ears. Fear and anxiety coursed through her veins. Uchiha Sasuke has just asked Haruno Sakura to kill him? That was just sending a kunai through her heart. It ached and dropped into the pits of her stomach. She swore she could feel tears beginning to gather at the corner of her eyes at this request. But, in order to gain his trust she had to attempt to kill him. Sasuke had stared to her with such indifference. Sakura breathed in deeply, "Fine." she whispered.

Finally Sakura made her move and made it swift. Her hands reached for her shuriken and she tossed them his way. "Weak."

The girl furrowed her brows and she wound her fist back and launched it forward. Her fists had been balled up to send a punch. If it had landed on Sasuke it would have been a mean wallop. Sasuke moved to the side and her fist landed into a tree behind him. He twirled around and grabbed for the girls wrist and tugged her into tree. Back being slammed up against the trunk she coughed a little bit. Her breathing was a little hitched. The Uchiha had knocked the air right out of her. Sword pulled out and he went slashing towards her but she jerked away in time. Instead the blade went through the tree and got stuck there. Sakura took this chance to try and make another strike. With a side of her fist she went to hammer him in the back. The youngest Uchiha brother pulled away with his sword in hand. Her skin split open when the blade's sharp edge made contact with the flesh. Blood began to seep out from the incision on her arm. "You need more anger if you wish to kill me."

How frustrating to know that she couldn't land a hit on him. Sakura trained hard after that second encounter. She's been trying hard for several years to becoming stronger. Yet it seemed that she would never be able to catch up to someone like Sasuke. Or even Naruto for that matter. These thoughts were the cause of a fatal mistake that had her pinned against the tree. His sword was to her neck and he moved in close. Sasuke's harsh charcoal eyes stared deep into her soul. Making it feel like he was raping her mind. Her body shook as she felt the cool steel press closer to her neck. Sakura's breath was shaky as his mouth inched closer to her. His warm breath wafted across her flesh. Chills puckered on the back of her neck and it was racing down her spine. "You're weak, Sakura. You are letting you're emotions get the better of you. As long as your conscious controls your mind you will never be able to kill me. You've always been fragile. A damsel in distress, haven't you? After all these years, you can't change. I guess it's true, a tiger can't change its stripes. Little girl."

Never before could Sakura say she has gotten upset with Sasuke. Feeling agitated at him was a feeling she has never felt. Except for now. As he kept speaking, degrading her, it sparked a little fire inside of her. Each insult kept adding fuel to that fire. Anger began to rise up. The flames burned the inside f her belly She was tired of everyone pushing and calling her weak.  _I came here for a reason. I left the village for a reason. I can't let Sasuke degrade me. I can't let myself degrade me either. I told myself I was done with that! Now, now is the time to prove it! To me, to Sasuke, to everyone!_ She screamed in her thoughts.

"Tell me something, Sasuke." she said stuffing her sorrow into the back of her throat.

The Uchiha arched an eyebrow. "How does it feel to eat fist?" She growled.

Sakura's right hand grabbed on to the collar of his white open shirt. Her other hand came winding up and socked him right in the face. Sasuke flew back a couple feet. Sakura must have rattled his brain a little bit. There was so much power in that single strike. A metallic taste was in his mouth. Such a familiar taste on his tongue. Blood oozed down the side of his mouth. His fingers wiped some of the scarlet liquid away from his chin. He looked down to the blood on the tips of his digits. "Hm." a small smirk spread across his face.

Such a rush came flowing into her mind. It was causing her to get high. How was it possible to get such a charge from punching Sasuke in the face. Her previous self would have been distraught for doing it, and the only time she would have done it if it was an accident. Then, she would have never been able to live with herself. Now though, it was a different story. There was a list of reasons on why it felt so good to have punched him. He's a a jackass, he left the village, he rejects the bonds that he has had, he is seeking revenge for all the wrong reasons, and he is easily manipulated. "That actually hurt." Sasuke said with his smirk spreading wider across his face.

"Good," Sakura snarled.

Sakura lurched forward. Now there was an intent to kill him. There was an intent to show and prove to him she wasn't the same little girl back in their genin days. Her left fist came up but he moved back. Her right hand came up to pushed towards his chest and moved to the right. With a jerking movement her elbow came and got him right in the cheek. He once more was jerked a few feet away with a searing pain in his jaw now he held his sword tightly in his hands. He swung it in her direction and she brought her kunai out and blocked his blade. With a flick of his wrist he moved the sword away and went to slash lower, ripping a little bit of her shirt and scraping her pale stomach. Crimson liquid soaked the area around her shirt and seeped down along her flesh. He held his sword tighter as he went up to slash her face. Sakura tossed her head back to avoid the sharp blade. The kunai in her hand was tossed directed towards him. Sasuke's eyes watched the blade as it whizzed by. The knife caught on to the shoulder of his shirt, snagging a piece. A part if his shirt was now stuck to the tree. "Still not good enough." his voice taunted.

Poison struck through her ears as he took another stab at her. An emotional stab at that but one that pissed her off none the less. In a blind rage of fury she swung her legs towards his. Sasuke jumped up. Shuriken in her hands she gave them a violent throw. The Uchiha then disappeared and back up behind her. His fist balled up came right at her and she turned her head in time to grab it. Before the other hand gripping his sword could cut her pale flesh a gain she thrust her foot against his stomach. The Uchiha came flying about a few hundred feet crashing into several trees behind him. Blood came spewing from his mouth from the force of the kick. Sakura didn't linger to far behind, she quickly caught up and her hand caught on to his shirt and she tossed him back the other direction a few times. His form then disappeared out of no where and he was behind her once again. She pulled a kunai out and as he stuck his sword to her neck she held the tip of the kunai over his heart. "..." silence came from him but stared intently into her emerald eyes.

Honestly Sakura felt like puking right now. She swallowed down a lot in order to do what she did. Right now she was fighting back tears and keeping a pretty even expression. Inside she felt like she was dieing. Sakura really loved Sasuke. She knew what was best for him, for her... for the rest of the village. "Was that good enough?" Sakura kept her voice as bitter as possible.

* * *

Cold air circulated around the two lovers. The dimly lit prison cell bitter. Hair on the back of Sasuke's neck prickled and it sent chills racing down his spine. Inside of here he was so cold. Not even the blanket that rested on his bed could cure the frigid feeling. Sakura's fingers slipped through the bars and grasped on to his fingers. So elegant and wonderful to hold. When she turned to stare towards him, she could hardly see her love. His features were hard to make out. Yet, she could feel his pungent stare burning through her. Staring not just at her, but into her soul. Her heart pounded against her chest softly. A lot has happened since that time. She loved him so much. Sakura always has and always will.

Sasuke Never understood what she saw in him. He tore her down to her very core. He stripped every single emotion from her, tossed it on the ground, and stomped viciously on it. What did he ever do to deserve the boyfriend of the year award? Absolutely nothing. This made him extremely confused. Sakura's love for him has never seemed to quit. He truly felt like he has used her. He has. "Sasuke,"

His eyes stared down then. "What?" he uttered.

Her lips fell fell open, "Do you remember what you said to me after we stopped fighting?"

Yes, he did. A moment when what she had done he would have never imagined she would have done it. Then he still was suspicious of her intentions. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a dense idiot who could be fooled so easily. "I do remember."

* * *

_Was that good enough?_ Rung through Sasuke's ears as he stared with his demeaning charcoal eyes. Sakura's proof was not good enough for the youngest Uchiha member. There was something more, to prove her loyalty to him, that she could do. "No, it wasn't good enough." his voice was sharp.

Like her whole body being attacked from the inside out, she felt her stomach ache. Then a burning sensation began to course its way through her entire body. Eventually, she felt such a feeling tingling on her skin. Her toes curled in her sandals. She didn't know how to react to such a word. Finally, with a shaky breath, she lost it. "What is that you want? You ask me to kill you! Or come at you like I'm going to kill you. I'm not going to have it anymore! Why the hell are you  _not_ satisfied? Tell me, what in the world must I do next?"

After she lost it, she was out of breath. Any normal person would probably have cowered in fear at her burst of anger. Sasuke wasn't a normal person. He stood there with his poker face as if this happened every single day to him. The Uchiha just didn't seem to care really. As the sun moved in its set direction to set, shade began to move over them. The trees shade was covering over Sakura. That eased the burning on her pale flesh. Sasuke ran his hands through his fingers. He eased his eyes shut and a breeze came through and his hair flowed with the wind. His eyes fluttered open and stared at the crystal blue skies. A few birds came passing on by, "I want you to take your head band off."

"What?" She asked, baffled.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed gently, "Are you deaf? I said, take off your hea-"

"I know what you said, but... why?" She cut the Uchiha off.

He slowly began to pace circles around the pink haired kunoichi. His feet scraped against the ground, dust rising up with each step he took. As he rounded her, not once did he ease his relenting gaze off of her. As his gaze kept on her, he saw she kept hers on him. There was this air of consciousness from her. "Why? Hm. I would have thought you were smart than that." his insult stung, "It's simple. By taking your headband off, you're swearing your allegiance to me. That you're no longer apart of the leaf village. That you're solely mine."

Sasuke came up behind her. His lips edged close to her ear. She felt the warmth waft across her ear. Sakura couldn't help but shudder then. "Isn't that what you want, Sakura?" he taunted her.

Evil felt like it was being shoved down her throat. His presence was overwhelming to her. Chills viciously went down her spine. Tears would have gathered at the corner of her eyes but she choked them back. Her entire body began to shake. She felt uncomfortable with him behind her like that. Sakura took a few steps and swirled around. All he wanted her to do was remove her head band. She bit her bottom lip gently. Slowly her hand came up behind her head, touching the knot of her forehead protector. Her fingers lightly skimmed over strands of pink hair. Sakura was very hesitant but, she had no choice. In order to show that she really meant this, she had to. Sometimes when things had to be done, you had to betray all your friends.  _I'm sorry Naruto, Ino, Tsunade-shishou, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and everyone else back at the leaf village. Forgive me for what I'm about to do. It has to be done though._

Taking in a deep breath, she gripped a little harder on to the knot. She untied her head band and it fell lose. Pink tendrils came falling forward from the strands that were being held back. Gently she shook her head to make her hair straight. Now she was holding it in her hand. It was slightly obvious Sasuke was staring at the red forehead protector she held in her hand. Suddenly she tossed it to the ground. Once more her heart dropped in her stomach, maybe even lower. What Sasuke hadn't been expecting was that she stomped on it and then looked up. "I'm done with the leaf village."

Never the less, the Uchiha was pleased. Sakura completely meant this, he was sure of it now. She wouldn't be pulling any funny tricks. He tore her down to the crux. It had to be done, and she didn't seem to mind. Sasuke turned around and walked past her. "Come on." he said.

With his back to her a few stray tears had eased down her cheeks. Sasuke hadn't seen the salty liquid drip down her face. Her body was frigid. All she felt was the rush of his presence walking on by and telling her to 'come on' meaning, follow me. A deep breath in, she furiously began to wipe her tears away. She turned around facing his back, "Yes, I'm coming." she said in such an obedience voice. The pink haired kunoichi followed him into the thicket of trees.

* * *

This place wasn't obvious. There were was a clear sign that this place was lightly inhabited. Trees surrounded the the entrance. A few branches twisted and twirled in the fronts. As they approached the steel doors, they parted open. Sasuke and Sakura were greeted by lighted hallways. The floor was tiled but the walls were cave like. There was a bitter sense of air inside of here. It prickled the back of her neck gently and her eyes stared forward. Was this where he was doing his bidding now. As she looked around, she couldn't help but feel a sense of remorse. Part of her was proud that she gathered the courage up. Then another part was seriously missing the leaf village.

Tobi was waiting inside building sitting on top of the tables. One leg was propped up on top of the metal table. Behind him was a perfectly good chair that he could have been using. That was Sasuke perch though. Tobi's face glanced towards the entry way. Two figures headed their way. Tobi jumped off of the table and he stared gently towards Sasuke and the young medic kunoichi. "I see it was successful then, wasn't it?"

Sasuke arched an incredulous brow, "You should know. You were watching."

A slight chuckle escaped, "Well, I did say that I was going to make sure nothing bad happened to you."

Once more Sakura looked bewildered, "Madara," Sasuke's voice was sharp.

"W-what? Madara? But." her eyes shot towards the man in the orange swirled mask. How could have he been Uchiha Madara. Not only was he alive years ago when Konohagakure was first founded but, he had died during the battle with the first hokage. So she was having a bit of a tough time realizing this was The Uchiha Madara. "B-but, you're supposed to be dead."

"Well, I'm not." he simply said.

Sakura was astounded, "How?"

"You ask too many questions." Madara said as he pulled away and walked towards another door way. "Everything will be explained later, dear Sakura. But for now, you must come with me. We're going to find you a new wardrobe."

Sakura couldn't help but glance at Sasuke. How useless it was to though. Like he would do anything to help or. Even explaining the reason for this would work either. She took in a deep breath and lowered her head in defeat. Bitterness was present on her tongue. Down the hall she followed and took a turn on the right, followed by a door that was placed on the left. Madara simply pushed his hands up against the it for it to open. She looked around a bit when she entered the room. Nothing like her room back at home. Despite it having the essentials like a bed, closet, dresser, and a mirror. There was no window to let in the natural sunlight. The room was only lighted by candles. Sakura quivered gently. "Is this... where I'll be staying?" she whispered.

"Yes."

Madara coolly paced himself towards the closet. The door slid open to reveal some clothes wrapped up in a plastic bag. The pink haired kunoichi felt herself freeze up a bit. How could they have already gotten clothes for her. Her eyes drifted from the bag on top of the bed towards Madara. Words were caught in her throat. Somehow she found the will to speak, "How... why would you have clothes like this already for me?"

Shifting around the room a bit, straightening things out, Sakura hadn't moved from her spot. Madara could only imagine why really. He stood in front of the dresser lighting the candle that was sitting on top of it. An interesting question came from her mouth. Though she may not have seen this coy smirk, one appeared behind the mask. The eerie look from that one hole in his mask "Let's just say something told me you would come back for Sasuke."

Madara left her in the room all by herself. She was stunned. He knew?  _Is that even possible?_ She thought. Madara called out, "When you done, come back out."

Sakura hadn't dignified that with a response. The door just closed and she stood in the middle of the room dumbfounded. Warmth filled her skin but the insides just felt so cold. Gently she ran a hand up her pale arm, as if to sooth herself. It did nothing though. A touch that usually was soothing did not help. She just ended up slumping on top of the bed. Her emerald eyes stared towards the ground. Sakura looked down to her hands and her entire body was shaking furiously. Tears began to stream down her eyes then. "How could have he possibly known I was coming? Did he predict it? Or am I just that predictable."

For a few minutes she was able to sit there and have a full out cry session to herself. She sat on the bed and hugged her knees close to her chest. This had been a bad idea in the end. Here she left her village. She had a family, friends, and her master who call cared for her. Sakura made it impossible for her to be truly happy there though. So she left in search to make herself happy. Her life would have only been satisfying to her to know that Sasuke was out of the darkness. Now look at her, she was sitting here in a dark room, by herself, being forced to rid her ties of Konoha.

She bit her bottom lip roughly enough to break skin. "Nn," she grumbled lightly. A bit of metallic blood eased down on to her chin. The dull pain she kind of jerked at. When she wiped her fingers away she stared at the red liquid.  _Why am I always sitting here, crying to myself? I can't let this sacrifice go to waste, now can I? Though my heart may be breaking, this is for the sake of Sasuke. Because... I love him. I'll try not to cry anymore. It's obvious no guarantee, but I absolutely have to try harder! Because if not, this is me being selfish, in so many ways._ Sakura was brought out of thought when she heard a voice on the other side of the door, "Are you done yet?" it sounded slightly annoyed, but it had been Madara.

Sakura felt like a deer caught in the head lights for a moment. Back and forth she kept glancing around quite nervously. She didn't know what to say and she didn't know what to do. That heart rare of hers was pounding wildly against her chest. Back and forth her eyes darted from the clothes to the door. "Uh, uh..." she took a step back and started to open the back, "I'll be out in just a moment! I was staring off into space."

Not exactly a lie, but whatever. Sakura started to change into the different clothes.

* * *

Madara and Sasuke were sitting there talking about the next for their plan. Or rather the next step to the huge plan that Tobi had in mind. Until they both heard some foot steps walking down the hallway. Madara and Sasuke immediately pulled their heads up. Sakura had stepped out in her newly changed clothes. She felt a little embarrassed, naked to be honest. Her upper body was adorned with a red top that was covering her exposed a lot of her stomach. The collar held up to her neck and down the center there were three little buttons. The belly exposing shirt held tightly to her chest, showing more of what she blossomed into instead of the baggy shirt that was able to hide what she had. Her lower half was covered by a pair of shorts and over it was a skirt with long slits up it side and the cloth came to a pointed end near her knees. Since she had not been given any other shorts, her boots/sandals she still wore. "That suits you. Only if your hair was longer."

Sakura put her hands defensively up towards her short pink hair. She cut it short for a reason. Sakura never planned on growing it out any time soon. Her toes curled in her shoes a bit and she stared at Sasuke. He stood up from the end of the table. A long cloak decorated with clouds was on the end. He pushed it into her chest and she grasped on to it. This was it. The moment she slipped that over her shoulders would completely mark her on Sasuke's side. Staring down to it intently, she put it on without much hesitance. Sasuke's cool eyes stared at how welcoming she was becoming to her new situation. "Sit." Sasuke ordered her.

Her eyes narrowed at Sasuke lightly. Commanding her like she was some common dog. If she didn't know better she would have complained about it. Instead though, she came up towards the table and scooted the chair out and she sat down. Madara set his hand underneath his chin and lifted his face up. One could not see but he was obviously giving Sakura an observation look over. "Explain to me again, in full detail, on why you have decided to leave your village?"

Sakura's hands folded over on the desk and nodded her head, "I should have expected this questions. Well," she said as her eyes wandered off towards the side, "The last time I encountered Sasuke. When Naruto faced him. There... was something about him. I knew it was wrong. When we returned back to the village I did some research on the sharingan. It was then I discovered that when having the more powerful forms of the sharingan and using its attack repetitively like an idiot." That caused Madara to chuckle a little bit, knowing that was an aim towards Sasuke. Once again he seemed completely unaffected by such, "he didn't have a proper healer so I though... I could help him."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously towards her, "Why would you want to help me, Sakura?"

Once more her nerves began to bunch up. She was put on the spot light and she didn't know how to get out. There was a reason why she wanted to 'help him' and then there was something in her that she didn't want to say to Sasuke. At least, not with Madara around. She already was much weaker compared to Sasuke himself. All her use would be for was her healing abilities. The motions of her chest was heavy. Sweat was beginning to bead at the top of her brow. She flicked some pesky strands away from her face. What would she say? Sakura didn't even have to look to see that Madara and Sasuke were staring at her. Her mouth open as she finally went to speak, "Because I would get no where in the leaf village."

Sasuke leveled his hands close to his eyes. Deep pools of charcoal peeked over the top of his pale knuckles. He fluttered his eyes shut as he took in Sakura's answers. "Hmph, is that so?" his voice so toneless that it prickled at the back of Sakura's neck. He eased himself back against the chair and stared towards her. "You're lying to me."

"N-No I'm not!" Sakura spluttered.

Sasuke stared at her with an arch of an incredulous brow, "You've always been a horrible lair. Sakura. Now, tell me the true reason why you chose to aid me."

"But I'm not ly-" his ominous stare cut her off and she gritted her teeth.

Madara was simply amused with it all. The deep chuckling of his voice said it all. He was impatient to hear her reasoning. Sakura sat there uncomfortable. Sasuke expected her to explain herself when he should know the real reason. A long silence accompanied after her little declaration that it wasn't a lie. Her fingers bunched up the cloth of her new cloak. "Sasuke, I told you before... years ago."

Sasuke stood up from his chair then, "I see. So, my hunch was right."

After all these years Sakura still loved him. Leaving the village to seek power, leaving her there alone in the cold. It wasn't enough for her to get over him? Sasuke tried to kill her and she still cherished him? Sakura's feelings for him made no sense. This just made her delusional and stubborn. The Uchiha was heading outside. Madara peeked over from the table and watched him leave. "Where are you going?" Madara inquired.

"Nothing of your concern. I'll be back in a minute." Sasuke responded.

The ancient Uchiha stood up from his seat to following his little pawn off outside. Sasuke could be so moody. Her love for him was strong. She would stand at the roof tops and scream at the top of her lungs. Just, not in front of Madara. He was probably the type of person to judge such emotions as weak and vulnerable. He was just probably off to ask Sasuke what she meant by, 'the same reason I gave you years ago.' Now Sakura was just leaf there alone feeling slightly humiliated.


	3. There's No Sympathy

Light filtered through the jail cell when a door came bursting open. The sounds echoed and bounced off the walls ringing in Sasuke and Sakura's ears. The pink haired kunoichi somber expression glanced towards the side. A spine tingling sensation puckered along Sakura's skin. A prisoner guard came walking inside down the hallway and stood in front of Sakura. "Miss, visiting hours are over now." He said softly and rather timidly towards her.

Sakura lowered her head and her long lashes came together as she eased her eyes shut. "I see," she said, "I'll be out in a moment. Leave." Her voice had been rather strict.

The girl turned over towards the bars and her fingers sought out Sasuke's face. Her fingers gently skimmed down along the side of his face. Sasuke's skin has truly paled over the course of years he has been set inside of her. Sasuke never got to see the ray of light. Not even in Sakura's emerald grin eyes which used to be filled with joy and kindness. They resembled his eyes though, cold and hollow. "Sasuke," her voice was shaky, "I have to leave you now. Come…come closer."

At least one of the only remaining Uchiha left had some form of condolence with the sound of the young woman's voice. Though it has matured, though there was obvious hurt in her voice and a sense of loneliness, it was the only form of humility he had left. Sasuke eased as close as he could the bars. His hand gently eased through the bars to touch the side of Sakura's face. For a moment, their lips touched. Comfort warmed through his body to know at least her lips were still as supple and warm as ever. Their kiss broke when she pulled away. Quickly she tore her eyes towards the cobble stoned floor and pushed herself to her feet. "I'll be back tomorrow Sasuke."

"Of course you will," he responded coolly.

Sakura left Sasuke's holding cell. When introduced to the room which was lighted rather brightly compared to the holding cells. Hardly fair, if you asked her, "We'll be seeing you tomorrow?" the security guard asked.

There was an elegant stride to her step as her hips swing to and fro. Her silky long locks flowered behind her. Sakura's hand gently placed on to the handle. She inclined her head over her shoulder and a smirk curled on to her lips, "It's Mrs. Now by the way."

A hard shiver shook through the timid guard's body seeing her eyes stare to him in such a way. His face turned into a shade of red as his quickly abruptly stood up and bowed, "Y-yes! I'm so sorry for being incompetent, Mrs. P-please forgive me!"

Her head turned back and without another answer, she left the building into the beautiful night. There was no moon to shine down upon her and illuminate her skin. The lights of the village had ceased being able to see the sparkling stars of the sky. All there was that cold autumn breeze that splashed upon her flesh as bumps prickled on her arms and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. Her heels gentle tapped onto the path as she was lead towards a more desolate part of the village. Before she could make that turn she heard a familiar chirping voice, "Sakura! Sakura! Hey, Sakura wait!"

The young woman slightly cringed at the sound of that ear piercing call. Reluctantly Sakura turned around to see long bouncing blond hair flow behind and the enthusiastic eyes of her long time friend Ino. She just had such a sparkle in her icy blue optic. One that Sakura missed in her own stare. She envied Ino. She had a much more simple life and though she had said she loved Sasuke when they were sixteen, she had not sacrificed her being for Sasuke. That showed you who obviously cared more for the Uchiha. "Hey Sakura!" she chirped.

The pink haired woman tried relaxing her stern facial features, but found it rather difficult to do so. "Hello, Ino."

Ino frowned at her friend's stiffness. So, gently she pushed her and said lightly, "Sakura don't look so sour! I am you friend, bill board brow. Today was a good day!"

Sakura's green eye lightly twitched with the subtle shove. Obviously she wasn't amused with Ino's gestures to get her to cheer up. Ino saw her unchanging expression and she backed away a bit, disappointed. A heavy sigh eased from Sakura's lips as she brought the palm of her hand to her forehead, "What's so amazing, Ino?"

The blond haired woman smiled rather meekly then and held out her hand towards Sakura. Green eyes just stared towards her eloquent hand. Honestly she hadn't seen anything until something just sparkled. There was a ring on her fingers. Her eyes stared towards Ino and she gently patted Ino on the top of her head. "So, Shikamaru finally proposed?"

Ino gushed, "Yes! I was beginning to wonder when he was going to do it! The wedding is in two months. We have A LOT of things to do. Like go shopping for dresses, get the caterer, find the place to do it at, and get the invitations and hand everything out! This is going to be so perfect! And-"

The blond just kept babbling on, and on, and on about how wonderful and amazing this wedding was going to be. Her lips pursed together tightly then and her hand came on top of Ino's shoulders then. "Ino, it… It sounds nice but I'm going to be kind of busy these next few months. Sasuke is going to be getting out soon…"

Roughly Ino pulled back and stared at Sakura. There was a feeling of hurt and betrayal that ran through her. "B-but Sakura, You're my best friend. I want you to be my bride's maid Sakura."

Sakura's brow furrowed deeply. Ino was a dirty player, she really was. Despite the void of emotion on the outside, she couldn't help but feel bad for what she has said. The girl tried her best to smile towards her best friend. It couldn't be done. "Maybe you should ask Hinata to be your bride's maid."

Emotions flowed through her entire body. Ino couldn't believe her ears. Tears welled at the very corner of her eyes. Those pale cheeks of hers flushed a violent shade of red. The very hair on the back of Ino's neck raised. "Sakura, I-I can't believe you! I-I-I I hate Sasuke!" She screeched, "All he has ever done to you, to us, to everyone who he has cared for was hurt them, abuse them, and manipulate them! And yet you still love him so much!" the girl was crying wildly.

"Ino…" Sakura's voice said softly as she attempted to calm her friend.

Yet Ino turned her back on Sakura and she spoke harshly, "No, don't even try Sakura. Don't talk to me ever again. You're a cold hearted bitch."

Once again Sakura was left there feeling alone, frozen and just not herself. Sakura's eyes closed tightly. Her hands grasped on to her arms as she watched Ino's figure fade into the village. Maybe all she was just a cold hearted bitch. No matter, Sakura had been on her way home and would continue her lonely trek down the road. Instead of turning to the main part of the village, she wandered off the corner of the village to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

 

Last night when the door had busted open and he saw his crying fiancée he had sighed and asked what the matter was, however instead of telling him, she insisted that she just lock herself in their room. Later that night he had joined her in the bed and attempted to ask again despite the trouble that it had been for him to ask and all Ino said was she wanted to wait to talk about it tomorrow. So, it was tomorrow and they were out for lunch. Shikamaru had been correct to assume that this problem involved something to do with Sakura. The ANBU man had not known much about Sakura in the past nine years or what she was feeling or going through. The only person who could relay what was going on right now was their sixth hokage.

A ringing sound caused Shikamaru to look up. Naruto came in, and it was mighty hard to look at him and not see the fourth hokage in him. His hair had grown out somewhat longer and he came in wearing his normally colored attire. So bright, you would think that he has learned by now that orange and a ninja don't mix extremely well together. Naruto came in and his eyes fell on Shikamaru's serious eyes. He has obtained a few scars over the years, and slowly he was resembling more and more of his father. Then his eyes went to the woman who was sitting next to him. Ino looked distraught and about ready to break down. Naruto's brows furrowed deeply as he took his sit across from the couple. "Where's Hinata?" Shikamaru started with a casual subject.

"She has business with her father today." He replied.

"How is the baby?" He inquired

Naruto grinned broadly, "Hinata is about ready to burst! I'm so excited, she should be due any day now." But his large smile faded when his blue eyes went back towards Ino. A much more pensive look came, "Anyway, I know I wasn't brought here for small, talk. What's up?"

Shikamaru sighed with annoyance, "I'm not sure. Ino has been so upset she hasn't told me what exactly what is wrong. Last night she came running in last night crying her eyes out. She was persistent not to tell." His eyes glanced towards his fiancé then and wrapped his arm around her gently to pull her in, "Well are you going to continue to be troublesome or are you going to actually say what happened?"

Ino continued sobbing for a moment. Thankfully it wasn't as overwhelming as it had been yesterday. Sakura had torn Ino's heart open when she had said she should probably see maybe if she could find another person to be her bride's maid. Her pale hands came to wipe the tears away from her face. She was slightly afraid to look up because her eyes were swollen and red from all of the crying she has done. How was Shikamaru able to drag her out of the house? Even that was unknown to him. Almost timidly, Ino looked up. "Last night I saw Sakura walking home. Shikamaru had just proposed to me the other day."

Naruto grinned, "So you finally popped the question?"

The blond tossed her fork to Naruto's head. She gave him the stink eye, "don't interrupt me!"

The hokage frowned and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry," he said almost as if he had been the one who was offended.

A threatening look was still shooting from Ino's ice blue eyes. It took a moment before she continued, "Anyway, I showed her the ring and I guess she was probably generally happy for me but I hadn't paid much attention to the look on her face because I was too busy going over the things we were going to do together to prepare for the wedding. You know, she had said the most horrible thing to me. I want her to be my bride's maid but… she said I should ask someone else. Naruto, she's my best friend but she rather spend her time with Sasuke! It's not fair, that…. That bastard changed her in so many ways. Sakura isn't even Sakura anymore."

Naruto had rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Ino honestly looked distraught over this. She wasn't being a drama queen like she normally can be. "There is one thing about Sakura that has never changed, her love for Sasuke. It hurt when I figured out how much she loved him. Yet, I tried hard to get him back for her sake and for mine too. I know you loved Sasuke once and it was sad for you to see the direction he had been going in. So, it shouldn't be hard for you to try and imagine what she went through that day when she left. Sakura had tried killing Sasuke before but she couldn't. It nearly almost got her killed. It took a lot for her to leave Konoha. She knew the possible consequences but she did it. Sakura… took things into her own hands that day…"

Remembering that day was slightly painful for him. Naruto had been personally frustrated with himself because it was his fault she left. At least, it felt like it. "In order to get Sasuke back, in order to get underneath his skin she personally had to change her-self to play a role perfectly, to not raise suspicion. Her doing that finally made her the kunoichi she had always wanted to be. Sasuke had stripped her to the very core. It made her weak and venerable and her emotions easily manipulated. Yet, it wasn't completely Sasuke's fault either. Madara takes the majority of the blame for this. Look what he had done to Sasuke because he was venerable too. He made both of them his puppets."

Suddenly the expression on Ino's face changed. Then her brows pinched tightly together as she had realized this. She brought the palm of her hands over her eyes. "What a fool I am… Sakura was always sacrificing herself for Sasuke and you."

Tears welled in Ino's eyes once again. Naruto shook his hands wildly as he started speaking hysterically, "No! No! Don't start crying again Ino! It's not your fault! You probably just forgot. I mean, come on, you have fallen in love with Shikamaru and he has been what your concerned about, right?"

Shikamaru groaned, "Naruto, calm down."

A small little chuckle came and he scratched the back of his head a bit. "Anyways, I'll go ahead and talk to Sakura for you."

Ino just smiled, "There's no need."

Despite the smile on her face, Naruto just felt there wasn't something right. Ino was still upset over this whole fiasco. He'll go talk to Sakura. First though, he felt it important for a hokage to get his nutrition and eat a nice lunch.

Evening finally took hold over the sky. The moon was hidden by the clouds and this only mattered if you lived in an unlighted part of the village. Naruto was calmly making his pace along the path that led to the corner of the village. The Uchiha compound was barren and still rather destroyed from those years ago when the massacre happened. Sometimes Naruto wondered how much things would have been different if it never happened. Would Sasuke and Naruto still be friends? Would Sakura care so much about Sasuke now? Sure she crushed hard on the Uchiha when they were children but team seven gave those strong bonds to grow. For a while Naruto thought he had a chance finally. When she left the village it had been clear she just wanted to help him out and showed great concern for Naruto's well being. "Naruto?" Sakura's voice called out in curiosity.

The hokage had been in his own world, so when Sakura's voice reached his ears he had quickly jumped a little bit. Sakura wondered what Naruto was doing out here. Her steps made their way so she was right beside him. Naruto and Sakura were walking side by side now. "So what brings you around here?" Sakura asked, "I thought you were going to be with Hinata or something."

Naruto just shook his head lightly, "No, actually. I came around to talk to you about something." He said.

Now she was curious. Exactly what could have been important to him, that he came directly towards her? From what she understood over here, Naruto was the one who searched for her. "So, what do you want to talk to me about then?" she asked as she curiously cocked her head to the side.

"Well, Ino came to me today…" he started off nonchalantly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and groaned. Did Ino really just tattle on her? It seems the blond kunoichi hasn't matured yet. Deep inside Sakura felt slightly bitter that Ino went and complained to Naruto. "So she told on me to you?"

The look in Sakura's eyes made him feel sad and worried for her. "No, Shikamaru told me. You made Ino cry, Sakura. She just asked you to be her bride's maid. You told her no. She thinks Sasuke is taking over your life."

She pinched her brows and she gave the hokage the dirtiest look she has ever given to him. Chills ran down Naruto's back. Despite the impending doom he felt, he kept his firm stare on her. "You're shutting yourself out from everyone Sakura. It isn't fair to Ino and everyone else. Ino is your best friend; she wants you by her side. Yet, you're over here acting like a cold heartless bitch and pushing everyone away."

Sakura stopped in her tracks. The thick tension in the air could suffocate somebody. Naruto noticed she stopped and he turned around and faced towards her. "I can't believe you have the nerve to say such a thing. How can our great hokage be so oblivious to everything around him? Tell me, why is it that you wanted to get Sasuke back so much?" she didn't give Naruto time to answer, "Because he's your friend" Venom dripped from her voice.

"Sakura," Naruto started.

The woman didn't give him a chance to continue, "Don't you even! Naruto, ever since Sasuke has been thrown in prison people have been forgetting about him! Sure in the beginning the rookie nine visited him every day and tried to conversed with him. Then slowly but surely people stopped visiting him, or even asking about him."

"B…" Naruto tried interjecting again.

"NO! You, shut up!" Sakura growled, "Naruto, you of all people... you stopped caring too! You stopped visiting him. I thought he was supposed to be someone you considered a brother! If I didn't visit Sasuke every day then no one would have! He would just rot inside that cell with no human contact at all! Think about that, okay!"

With her jaw clenched tight she turned around and stalked back off towards the direction she was heading in at first. Naruto called out to her, "Sakura, you've changed, for the worst!"

Naruto and Sakura had a lot of thinking to do. After all these years you think the troubled friendship would have gone away. It hasn't though, there's still a lot of mistrust and misunderstandings in each other. Sasuke has caused plenty of controversy and still now he seems to be the main point in Sakura's change and in Naruto's devotion. Both lost touch to what's really important to them.

Sakura pushed the door open and made her way towards the couch. By the time she reached the front step her anger had finally cooled off some. Silence was throughout the house and there was only that occasional creek of the couch when the pink haired kunoichi shifted a little bit. Those last words had rung through her head like angry bees. You've changed for the worst. Sakura's lips folded to a deep frown. She sighed heavily as she sunk her body into the cushions. She was left there thinking about how she has changed exactly. Going over it now, she could see exactly what it was like, and how she has changed. Unfortunately Sakura realized a little too late. The progress of her personality went the other direction without her even noticing it. I guess… I could be a little more attentive to Ino then… she thought in her mind. Sakura closed her eyes and soon enough she began to drift into a soundless sleep with lucid dreams.

* * *

 

Early afternoon was drifting into the village of Konoha. Sakura made her usually morning rounds and she as making her way by a food stand to go get Sasuke something to eat. Technically it wasn't allowed but she did it anyways. Their food sucked and she didn't expect Sasuke to be well nourished by eating that disgusting slop. Sakura's head was bowed low as she was watching her feet as she walked. She bumped into somebody and quickly she apologized. When she heard the other person apologizing back, the voice had sounded quite familiar. "Oh, Ino." Sakura said as she now felt extremely awkward.

The feeling was mutual because now she looked at Sakura, "Sakura."

The girls stood there in silence. Sakura shuffled her feet while Ino fiddled with her hands. "I'm sorry," they uttered in unison.

"What, why are you sorry?" Sakura said. The concern on her face was slightly there but twisting her face into anything else other than anger felt weird for her.

"I forgot what it was like… to be in love with Sasuke. I forgot how much I used to be dedicated to him. Being with Shikamaru, I just forgot those feelings. You know I don't hate Sasuke. I still do like him; he was my first crush after all…" Ino smiled meekly only because she wasn't used to doing such things. She was just tired of the constant bickering between their relationship, which something like this wasn't worth fighting over.

If Sakura could manage a smile she would have. However there was softness in her eyes that read how appreciative she was. "And I'm sorry about everything I've done. Leaving the village has changed me a lot… I can't help that much anymore. The things I went through can't be unseen, so… bear with me." Sakura said truthfully.

Ino nodded, "I know I don't understand, so… yeah." As the solemn look on her face went away she stared hopefully and cheerfully towards Sakura, "So… will you be my bride's maid?" She asked.

"Sure." Sakura nodded her head.

Almost instantly Ino cheered and she grabbed Sakura's hand and she was about to pull her off. "Yay! Thank you so much! We should go shoppi-"she paused when she felt Sakura didn't move.

With her free hand she scratched the back of her head. "Um, maybe later if it isn't too late, I have to go take Sasuke some food."

Ino's grasp let loose and nodded her head in understanding. "Oh, yeah okay. If not today we'll do it early tomorrow morning then?" Ino suggested.

"Alright." Sakura's green emerald pools stared calmly towards Ino.

The blond girl wished her friend would smile more but she knew that it was probably really hard for Sakura right now. It seemed she couldn't even fake much of a smile because this was tough. Madara was still out there somewhere, probably seeking Sasuke still. Him and every other villain basically. "I'll see you later. I'll drop by the flower shop."

"Okay!" Ino chirped.

Sakura's body was slightly turned as she waved goodbye. Things were slightly better now. Sakura just hoped that people, even if it's just Naruto, start visiting Sasuke again.


	4. Asking Why

Morning quickly came for Uchiha Sasuke. These days in prison were long, but not lonely. Even after everyone eventually stopped visiting him, Haruno Sakura continued to show her devotion to him by seeing him every day. She brought him food, good food, because the prison system had horrible tasting food. She gave him new clothes when he needed it, and gave him some warmer blankets. The only reason Sakura was allowed to get away with this, because she was close friends with the hokage. Sasuke had spent a grueling long five years in here. He was tired, and he wanted out. The doors opened and he saw the womanly figure of Sakura walking through the door, and a basket in her hands. "Sasuke," her voice echoed off the barren walls.

Sasuke chose to remain silent, as he chose to remain emotionally distant too. "You're late…Sakura" he said.

Sakura had let out a soft chuckle at Sasuke's comment, on how she was late. Her eyes just fell on to the ground and pulled the food from the basket and began to unfold Sasuke's clothes. He was so used to her coming right at the time she always came. Her eyes just fluttered shut as she spoke gently, "I'm sorry, Sasuke." She then squeezed the cloth through the bars of his cell, "I was busy this morning. Ino finally got engaged and she asked me to join her…"

Sasuke just remained silent, not speaking a word. "Have they told you anything yet…" Sasuke mumbled coolly as he glanced out the very tiny window in his cell. It wasn't enough to get a good look outside.

The only stimulus of outside he got was when Sakura came in smelling of the trees and grass clippings when she had just came from training. It was a bit of a pleasant smell to be coming from her. He closed his eyes for a moment and he grabbed the items Sakura slipped through his cell. "I don't know yet, to be honest. I haven't received word."

They never told her anything, and sometimes Naruto didn't even know, even though the council members were long gone. She despised Sasuke being locked up for this long, but there was only so much she could do. All she could do was be grateful that Sasuke was here in the leaf village… and away from that monster, Uchiha Madara. Not with the truth she had found out, and his plans…

**6 Months Later After Sakura's Arrival**

Sometimes Sakura firmly believed maybe she wasn't meant to be a kunoichi. She put her heart in everything, and her heart got in the way of a lot of things. Yet, lately she has been wondering where her heart has gone. She hasn't been feeling the same, and she was sure it had to do with the cold atmosphere she was cooped away in. The two frozen hearted Uchiha's she was surrounded with. Yet, with what little heart she had left, and her intentions of leaving the village, she had to get some information.

The pink haired kunoichi wandered down the hallways, the only sounds she was able to hear were her footsteps echoing off of the hallway walls. Sakura was always amazed with how easily she knew she could get lost in here. She bit her bottom lip gently, afraid to bump into something. "Looking for something?" A deep voice echoed out.

Sakura jumped in her skin, her startled emerald green eyes snapped towards the man with the orange mask. She attempted to hide how he frightened her. "No," Sakura lied.

Madara chuckled softly as he leaned against the wall, "What do you want?" his arms crossed against his chest.

She could feel her hear sink into the depths of her stomach. Sakura was about to speak but she knew it would have come out in stutters. She had to look away from the ancient Uchiha because she could feel his sharingan eyes staring deep into her soul. The young woman could not see him stare at her, which made his gaze all that much more ominous. She gathered herself a little bit, "What makes you assume I want something?"

Again, Madara Chuckled "You're wandering around with that stupid look of being clueless on your face."

Sakura pinched her brows tightly together, not amused by his comment. However she just gritted her teeth and said nothing, "So, what do you want?" Madara questioned once more.

"What is it… about the Uchiha? There's something I don't know, and there is something no one has told me. Tell me." Sakura sounded sure of herself now.

Behind the mask, Madara smirked deviously. He pushed himself off the wall and slowly began to pace in circles around the kunoichi. This made her nervous as she began to follow him when he turned to her back. She didn't trust him being somewhere where she couldn't keep her eyes on him. "You want to know about the Uchiha past?" he questioned her.

Sakura gulped, "Yes."

The Uchiha turned his head upward and he stopped. He stared towards the ceiling for a moment. Then his head snapped towards her direction. He turned his back to her and started to walk away, "Follow me."

Frozen for a brief moment, she stared in shock. Finally, she just clutched her hands together and caught up to Madara. He remained soundless as they turned a corner and into a dimly lighted room. The candles flickered gently as he sat down. Sakura looked around for a place to sit. There was a lonely chair in the corner of the room. She sat down and she waited for him to start speaking. "Do you want the whole story, or should I just dumb it down for you?"

Sakura bit her lip to keep any inappropriate words from spilling through her lips, "Just. Give me the whole story." She demanded softly.

Madara eased back into the chair he was resting in. He placed his hand underneath his chin and stared towards the pink haired kunoichi. The look in her eye was interesting; there was something that twinkled in her eyes, a cunning look. Something was brewing in her mind, and for once he wasn't able to read someone like an open book. Maybe they should have spoken sooner, so he could have observed her better before she began to change. "I'm sure you're informed that I am the founder of the Uchiha clan, right?"

Sakura nodded her head, she knew that much. Madara continued, "The Senju Clan, where the first hokage was from, was the rival clan of ours. We constantly fought. Those who hired the Senju Clan, would hire us because we were enemies. Our Sharingan was the ultimate weapon. Eventually, they made a peace treaty with the Senju clan, and I disagreed greatly, but no one listened to me. I accepted it with hesitance, but it had to be done. As I thought, they started shoving my clan down, and I tried to warn them. However, they didn't listen, and told me I only wanted more power. I left them, abandoned by my own clan…" the way he worded it, it almost made it sound like he was trying to gain sympathy from Sakura.

There was no point of buying it, Sakura was just going to sit there and listen and judge what was his next move was going to be if he didn't tell her. "I returned and challenged the hokage for a battle, at the valley of end. Ultimately, I lost and that's when people began to believe I was dead."

One question did arise in her mind, "How… how exactly have you lived for so long?"

A cruel chuckle escaped as he leaned back into the chair he was sitting on, "My younger brother and I were always trying to see who was the strongest. Together we officially formed the Uchiha clan and became its leaders. We both obtained the mangekyo sharingan. I used mine too much, and I began to suffer the consequences. I took my brothers eyes and that's how I became immortal."

He was searching for her reaction, but there wasn't one. Sakura just stared at him; however she couldn't believe what she heard. The expression she wore didn't give any telling signs of what she was thinking. Madara was a horrible man; she couldn't let Sasuke be in his clutches for much longer. "It was through his consent though," he added to see then if he could push any further buttons if possible. Still, there was no reaction.

What she wished to do right now was abruptly stand up from the lonely chair in the corner of the room, viciously point her finger at him, and insult him. What he did wasn't okay, and she did not believe in his twisted way of thinking. How could you take your little brother's eyes? She thought and she just let her calm breathing soothe her. It took a lot to stuff her emotions in the back of her throat. Madara continued, "Anyways, later on the other Uchiha's began to see what I was saying, what I knew what was going to happen. They were too late though, if only they had listened to me before. The Senju clan had officially suppressed the Uchiha clan. Any chance of rebel was futile."

A silence fell between them, like that was the end of the story. It wasn't though, Sakura just knew it didn't feel finished and it exactly wasn't what lead to the night of the Uchiha massacre. "That night the nine tailed fox attacked the village, they blamed it on the Uchiha's. The village elders weren't going to let them know, so they relocated the Uchiha's the corner of the village and attempted to show their trust towards them by putting them in charge of the police force. It was just a pathetic plan to keep the tabs of the Uchiha clan. They knew it, and made their own plans to over throw the village. This is where Sasuke and Itachi get involved."

Sakura felt anticipation growing inside of her. Finally, she was going to know the truth between him and his older brother. She was going to know why he despised the village so much. "Itachi was a spy of the Uchiha clan. Their father and mother were the ring leaders, and Itachi was their spy. He was supposed to obtain information from the village and hand it over to them. However, Itachi was always a peaceful boy from the start. He did not like war, and he knew what his clan was doing was wrong. He informed the village of the Uchiha clan's plot to overthrow the village. The third hokage tried to settle this through peaceful negotiations, but it failed. Ultimately, Itachi was given the choice to stand by his clan's side, or protect the village. Itachi loved the village, and decided their lives had mattered more. Thus, the order was given, destroy the Uchiha clan."

Despair bubbled in Sakura's stomach. She delicately placed her hand over it as she looked down. The darkness of the room hid her expression. Itachi really wasn't the bad guy after all. He loved his village and sacrificed himself. Madara observed the girl before him as she was looking down. This was the most reaction he has gotten out of her through the entire story. Yet, her face was hidden. A single tear gathered at the corner of her emerald eyes. She wished not to show emotion towards this monster so she brashly wiped the side of her face, wiping the tear away. Sakura gathered herself, and peered back up towards the man in the orange mask. "Hm," he studied her more.

Sakura pinched her brows together and spoke, "Go on, finish."

Madara put his hands up defensively, "Alright, alright."

"Itachi's orders were to kill every single last member of the Uchiha clan. Then he was to leave the village as a traitor, to never return. There was a fatal flaw with his execution though. He was able to kill everyone he loved: His mother, his father, his girlfriend… everyone, everyone but his little brother. He loved his brother so dearly that he could night find it in his heart to kill him. Instead, afterwards he pleaded to the 3rd hokage to make sure his brother was left alone and they didn't do anything to him. He begged the third hokage to let Sasuke believe he was truly the cold hearted murderer he was. He wanted Sasuke to one day, kill him, and become the hero of Konoha. That there, was what he wanted for his little brother."

The young woman's insides were quivering. She scanned Madara, and her emerald optic peered outside of the open door and she just felt a wave of angst wash over her. Despite what she knew now, she needed to know something more. What were Madara's plans with Sasuke? Fear made her vocal cords unable to move to choke out her question. Thinking of what his plans could possibly be made her even more ill. "W-what do you plan to do with Sasuke?"

A devious laughter escaped and he leaned the side of his face against his balled up hands. "Sasuke took his brothers eyes, I'm searching for the path of six sages, to control and develop into my own power. Sasuke's eyes will belong to m soon enough."

Madara was just another sick freak wanting to use Sasuke's body, another villain wanting to take Sasuke's powers into their own. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

Abruptly she stood up and gripped tightly to the wooden chair. Her fingers revved into the wood and she looked away. What did she think? He didn't want to know. Sakura wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of watching her break down, no. Sakura was not going to be vulnerable in front of this monstrosity. The back end of the chair crumbled against Sakura's grip and she turned to give him an ominous look, "Doesn't matter." Her voice was steady and even. She did the wise thing and walked out. In her younger days she might have started to cry. Though often Sakura did find herself crying anyways, she was grown up enough to pull herself away from people and do it by herself. Sakura desperately didn't want to be seen as weak anymore…

When she had first had wandered off, tears could not fall from her eyes. Sakura felt like weeping, but no actual tears came from her eyes. She just sat there, rather blank. Eventually, tears were able to flow down her cheeks. After a while of crying she had swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks, the pink haired kunoichi cried to her for a bit for several reasons. One, she felt incredibly sorrowful over the situation that happened in the past. She had no idea and no one had bothered ever telling her. She clearly recalled the encounter team seven shared and there was information being spoken of, that she did

Sakura hadn't moved much from this small cubby like space in the wall. She had sat there for hours just letting everything buzz through her mind like raging bees. How exactly was she supposed to comprehend everything? The thought of processing of what was cheated out of the Uchiha's was unjust. That much was clear to her; however, why Sasuke took it as far as he did she could not understand. The kunoichi bit her bottom lip as she stared in thought. "…Itachi didn't want Sasuke to do this. If he felt so bad about his death why did he go against his brothers wishes? Isn't that… being disrespectful?" she whispered to herself.

She firmly planted the palm of her hands on to her forehead and racked her brain around a little more. Sakura was grinding her teeth together and she had felt her heart drop into the pits of her stomach once more. Footsteps started pacing down the hall which caused Sakura's head to perk up. Her lips pursed together tightly and quickly wiped all the tears away. She snuffed up and completely composed herself. "Sakura," a deep voice droned out, from the shadows she could see it was Sasuke.

Thankfully the hideout had dim lights, so he might not see she had been crying for a good portion of the time. "Sasuke." She said in return.

With his presence so near, it was overwhelming her once again. She wanted to bust down crying, crawling on her knees and begging at his feet that he come home with her. Despite such intense feelings, she choked everything back. She was doing what she has been doing since she has been here. Holding her emotions back as much as she can, "What are you doing out here by yourself, Sakura?"

Sakura cleared her throat, "I was thinking, that is all."

She was telling the truth. She was thinking. Yet, exactly what she was thinking about would be a secret to her until she could find a way to approach Sasuke about this entire situation. He shrugged his shoulders for a moment, and then walked right past her. Sakura' breathed out and she collapsed to the floor again, pressing her forehead to her knees. She grit her teeth as she felt a whirlpool of sadness wash over her.

* * *

Her hand was tucked underneath the steel bars and Sasuke's warm hand was sitting on top of hers. Sakura's eyes closed tightly and her forehead was against the bars and she was staring at Sasuke. Her heart swelled in her chest and she allowed a very gentle and very subtle smile came across her face. Those green eyes wandered up and stared towards the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't bother looking at her at first. She could feel that his eyes weren't staring at her. It hadn't bothered her at all though. Eventually, his eyes did stare up and look at her face. How she changed… "Sakura!" a loud voiced called.

The pink haired kunoichi shot up and her eyes shot towards the door. Naruto stood there with the door practically torn off its hinges, he was panty heavily, and there was panic in his eyes "T-there's an emergency."


	5. Fall Deeper and Deeper

Naruto's blue eyes were wide with panic, he breathed in attempt to catch his breath. Sakura blinked her eyes softly with her craned head. Sasuke stared with blank interest. The hokage approached making several hand motions as his brows pinched together. "Sakura! Sakura!" he exclaimed as he approached her and his hands were place on her shoulders and started shaking her gently.

"What is it Naruto?" She said.

"Sakura!"

Sakura sighed with exasperation, "Naruto just spit it out already!"

Clearly she was annoyed that Naruto was dragging on with his non-sense words. The blond's hands were just kind of flying everywhere as panic was clearly written in his eyes. "It's about Madara."

That name immediately made Sakura's cold eyes narrow deeper. Her hands balled up into tight fists. Inside her mouth she grit her teeth and started to grind them together. On the outside she appeared as stiff as a rock. On the inside however, her heart had skipped a bit while there was an ill churn in her guts. Her brain automatically clicked into worry, anger, and just a slight feel of fear. Sakura knew eventually this day would arrive.

Sasuke on the other hand, had lifted his head up gently. He peered through the bars of his cell to his two teammates standing there. The Uchiha's hands lifted and grabbed the bars tightly. Madara has been spotted? He thought to himself. Honestly, he wasn't exactly sure how he should feel about that. There were a slew of emotions that roared through his body. He wasn't scared, but at the same time there was that connection there with Madara. Sasuke just ended up tightening his hands around the bar and staring back down to the ground. Memories flooded his mind, and such a turn of event that had directed him off the path of his ways. For a simple moment, the Uchiha wondered what it would have been like it he decided not to go with Sakura. For a single moment, he kind of wished that he would have stayed on his path.

**2 Months Later After Sakura Knows**

Rain poured down on to the ground beneath Sasuke and Sakura's feet. They had just finished their training for today. Sakura was . . . different now. The Uchiha would peer into her emerald green eyes and they have changed. They didn't sparkle with the kindness and warmth of her soul anymore. The emotion of fear no longer made her optic shake. When she peered dead on, her glare was deadly. Those eyes that used to stare at him with much affection no longer looked at him the same way. Slowly they were burning holes through him as she stood there waiting for Sasuke's next commands. "We're done for today." He emotionlessly said as his onyx optic glanced away.

"But that's not enough." She retorted.

Sasuke spoke again, "I said we're done."

"There's still so m-"

"I said we're done." His voice had clear warning. Sasuke's voice and eyes had cut her off. Yet, she didn't back down like she might have done a few months ago. Her optic remained firm. An odd feeling came inside of him, one he didn't understand. It made him look away from her and walk off, but a little slower because his clothes weighed him down as the bruises and cuts on his body lightly stung.

With Sasuke gone, Sakura sighed as she looked down to the ground. A shaky breath escaped her as she looked to her hands. The kunoichi gulped a little bit, feeling different herself. She wasn't sure but slowly she felt a change inside of her. No longer did she feel like herself. She peered back up. In the midst of the pouring rain, she imagined Sasuke's back to her again. Her heart swelled deep in her chest. "Soon, Sasuke… soon I'm going to get you out of this hell hole, one way or another. I-I just need a little more time to think." When she spoke to herself, that's only when she truly still knew who she was, and why she was here in the first place.

Standing straighter, and placing a deep frown on her face she began to stagger back in herself. "I need to hurry back in; I still have Sasuke to heal and such."

When she stepped inside, she already saw Sasuke there sitting on the futon in dried clothes. Sakura didn't even think about heading to her room and changing into dry clothes, she just automatically went to his side. Sasuke frowned, a tad annoyed at her. "Go change. You're wet and you're going to get my clothes wet."

"I need to heal you though." She told him in a rather blunt tone.

"No, that can wait. You need to go change now."

"No." Sakura persisted.

Sasuke stood up and went to go snatch her hand from hovering over his body to heal him and she blocked his grip from grabbing on to her wrists. A fist went flying into the side of Sasuke's face making him stagger back a few feet. "I'm going to fucken heal you right now whether you like it or not. It's not going to take long, and afterwards I'll go change."

From the inside, he felt somewhat surprised. Sakura punched him and they weren't even training. She was truly standing up for herself, and not taking his shit like she did in the beginning. The change in her was astonishing. This however, conflicted him in a way where he wasn't even sure how to get her to go change first. It frustrated him to no end. "Dammit Sakura, you need to go change right now." The pain throbbing in his jaw was unreal. Thankfully his cool demeanor didn't show that it affected him.

Sakura's shoulders slumped and her eyes rolled, "I told you the healing won't take that long."

"Sasuke's right," a deep voice echoed through her ears, "You need to go change your clothes right now. Your soaking wet and you'll get sick if you don't change right now. Then what good would you be to Sasuke if you're sick?" Madara chuckled as he emerged from the shadows. The way he had chuckled, was almost as if he was mocking Sakura.

When it came to Madara, the pink haired kunoichi still felt some fear through her heart. This man was immortal, even with her improvement in her skills she could not take this man on. She would inevitable be killed. That's why her plan of escape had to be well thought out, and the cooperation of Sasuke wanting to leave was crucial. However, it wasn't necessary because she would find a way to take him by force if she needed to. "Fine, I'll go change." She uttered as she flicked some strands of her sopping hair away from her face. She left a trail of water puddles to her room to go change.

"How is her training, Sasuke?" Madara casually questioned.

Sasuke eased his eyes shut as he sat back down on the futon but further away from the wet spot Sakura had left. "She's made a major improvement over the eight months."

"Her Chakra control?"

"Impeccable."

"Excellent. When Sakura is done healing you, bring her back into the room." The ancient Uchiha ordered.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's simple response.

After Madara left Sasuke was now all alone for the moment. He often preferred it this way. He stewed in his own mind about the things to come, how he would finally get the sweet taste of his vengeance. He would make them pay, he was sure of it. Those were the usual things he went through his mind. Not this time though. They were different thoughts. Sakura has been his teammate before, for about a year practically before he left. He had watched her grow from an annoying girl totally obsessive over him, to someone more mature and willing to better herself, but still a crybaby. Now, it's been eight months and he had watched her grow from that determined crybaby to a girl who didn't even appear to hold much of her emotions anymore. She was changing and Sasuke wasn't even positive if he liked it or not. Why did he even care? He wondered. That was the part that made him the most confused, because he shouldn't care. "Tch," he crinkled his nose in his own self disgust.

Foot steps echoed throughout the narrow hallways. The Uchiha peered up to see Sakura walking back, healed up and dry. Her walk was rather graceful, but the effect of her walk was taken away by the look of emptiness on her face. She sat herself down next to Sasuke. "Better?" she bitterly said.

Sasuke eyes merely narrowed as he peered down to her as she had scooted in rather close. "I need you to remove your shirt so I can get to those wounds that I can't really see." She announced.

Without a word Sasuke eased away from the back of the futon, and pulled down the sleeves to around his elbows and shrugged the rest off. His well toned body displayed before Sakura, that somewhat humane side of her admired his body. However her face remained unchanged and she just started moving her hands across his body, healing the wounds and bruises one by one. The hideout was rather chilly. Sakura could tell by the way his skin puckered. Sakura got up and moved to the other side so she could get his other arm. After she finished there she looked to his jaw, "Do you need me to fix your jaw a little?"

"Go ahead." He said.

Sakura slightly nodded her head a bit as she moved her face to the side of his face and her hand hovered lightly over his face. With the green chakra emitting from her hand the bruise that was forming there disappeared. After she completed healing him, her hand had stayed there for a minute. Maybe… just maybe she should bring it up now. Madara was gone; this would be her perfect chance. "Sasuke," she gently uttered out.

Sasuke knew she had finished healing him, so why was her hand still remaining there? He felt the warmth from her hand and for a moment he felt slightly soothed. Her voice had brought him back and his ominous eyes pointed back to her, "What are you doing?" he said as he shrugged her hand away, and she eased away. "Nothing. . ." Sakura said realizing what she just did.

"Whatever," Sasuke spoke and closed his eyes.

"Come with me," The Uchiha got back up and he put his shirt back on. Sakura peered up a little lost; it seemed he did not wish to speak. He was so cold, distant. Much more than the past, and truthfully this made her heartache ever so slightly now as she just watched him get further and further away from the light. "Where are we going?" the pink haired kunoichi inquired.

He sighed as if she had annoyed him completely. Sasuke turned his back to her and took a few steps away and his hands were tucked into the string of his outfit. His eyes closed for a moment and took one step forward, craning his head back to stare at Sakura, "Madara has told us to meet us in the room."

That didn't sit well with her. Meeting him in a room only meant that Madara was ready to get down to business. Sakura just fluttered her eyes shut as she took in a deep calming breath. She had to calm herself. Her heels clacked on the hard ground as she stood up. Sasuke stepped off, Sakura following close behind him with her head hanging low. So many thoughts just swirled in her mind right now. She was questioning herself some, such as, why did she feel so different, how come it was taking this long to get anywhere with Sasuke, to get him out of here. She knew somewhere deep in her soul, the longer she allowed Sasuke to stay here, the harder it was going to get to bring him from the darkness.

Suddenly she was brought back to reality when there was a pounding at the door. Sakura's eyes peered upward to Sasuke now opening the door. He allowed her to walk in first. Sakura's eyes shifted all around the room. Chills shook her core; this room looked oddly like a morgue. "Ah, good to see you didn't take long."

"His wounds weren't bad; they were very easy to heal." Sakura spoke in a mechanical like tone.

Madara stared to confirm he heard her but he did not speak. He just went and pulled out a table. There was a cloth over a lump; it was formed like a body. She already knew what it was. Sakura didn't need to play the guessing game. "Sasuke says you're improving Sakura. You're close to the level we need you to be. You're also really helping Sasuke with his training as well. Now, we must prepare for the next step."

The next step, she thought.

A large lump came in her throat. Her eyes concentrated on where Madara's hands were after he gripped the sheet. He peeled it back, and it felt like it took an eternity for him to finally take the white sheet away from the body. Underneath it was what she had expected, but still a bit shocking to see. Her eyes closed as she mentally clutched to her stomach. It was sick to see Uchiha Itachi lying there with his skin paled out, sunken in eye sockets, blue lips and finger tips, and the stiffness to his body. Sakura's been in the battle field before, she has seen dead bodies but this was entirely different experience because of what the body was to be used for. She then opened her eyes to see the look on Sasuke's face. There was nothing. He was cool and collected, did it even bother him? "You will be helping with transferring Itachi's eyes, to Sasuke's."

The girl peered back towards Madara, "I thought I was merely going to heal Sasuke's eyes."

"You will be, but in order for Sasuke's plan to work, he has to become stronger. Getting Itachi's eyes will do that." He announced.

And you're really okay with that, Sasuke? You're okay with taking your brothers eyes? Is… that what you want? She thought. Her hands clutched tightly at her sides, her expression to remain unchanging. Whatever feeble emotions were left stewing inside of her bubbled. "Within the next few days, we'll start the preparations. After the surgery you'll heal Sasuke's eyes, and he'll be able to use them much sooner."

"Yes," she spoke softly.

"You sure you want to do this Sasuke?" Madara grinned smugly underneath his mask, that feeling of victory ran through his mind.

Sasuke turned his back to Madara walking away, "Yes."

"Soon, Sasuke, soon," Madara whispered softly to himself for no one to hear.

Sakura trailed after Sasuke. Her eyes stared to his back, what happened in the room had confirmed how far gone he was. "I'm going to my room." She uttered softly.

With that she hurried her pace up to brush past Sasuke. Her face hidden from him, but he looked away himself. He could not stare at Sakura now. There was a conflict of emotions raging inside his body, and for once in a really long time did he feel the stray in his path. That troublesome woman was causing this; he knew he shouldn't have allowed her to come here. He should have just killed her off when he had the chance to. He walked passed her room, and there was a sliver opened. He peered in to stare at the girls back curled up. Sasuke grit his teeth and walked off. Whatever, he thought.

There was a heavy lump in Sakura's throat. Naruto had uttered the name she wished she could never hear again, but knew as long as that man is still alive, she was never going to get rid of that name from her mind. Her core shook deeply, afraid to ask Naruto what about Madara. The kunoichi feared for Sasuke's life, and even her own. She may have grown and improved now to her master's strength, but she knew she still was no match for Madara. Sasuke could see the anger and agony that pent up in Sakura. The way her stance went rigid and her head lowered. Those onyx eyes peered away from her form, feeling guilty for even thinking of what would have happened if he did not stray from his path of vengeance.

After a moment of silence, her fists balled up even tighter and her eyes shut tight. She finally sent a chilling gaze Naruto's way. He went frigid for a moment seeing such a piercing stare come from her but the hokage stood his ground as his teammate could even give such a glance. Even now, he saw more of a difference of her angry self, it was more calm, and collected which made it feel more cut throat, "What about him?" she whispered ominously.

Naruto took a side view of Sasuke now standing in his cell peering through the bars to look at Sakura's back. The hokage gave a nervous smile and he shook his head towards Sakura, "Um, it's best we don't talk about this here."

Sakura turned her head to the side giving Naruto a suspicious look, "What do you mean."

Scratching the back of his head, he wasn't quite sure how to go about the next sentence he was going to say, "Erm, it's just that this is a matter that Sasuke shouldn't worry about. Not like he can't really do anything about it anyways."

The pink haired kunoichi sighed heavily and pinched her brows turning her back to him, "Then I'm not interested." She uttered coldly.

Just as he figured, Sakura was going to be making a big deal out of this. If there was one thing that hasn't changed was the fact she was very, very stubborn. Naruto was also just very bad at holding out with her. He couldn't be stubborn back towards her. So, the shinobi sighed softly and put his hand against his face and mumbled underneath his breath, "I'll probably get in trouble for this, but whatever. This is for my friends." He said softly.

Being hokage, he has learned a lot about different kind of responsibilities and found out by just following some small rules kept a lot of problems out. Small problems that didn't compare to the stresses he felt now. He wanted those big problems out of the way, and found slowly he lost what he stood for by not wanting to deal with the small problems. This was for his friends and for the sake of their sanity so he just didn't care anymore. "Alright, I'll go ahead and tell you guys, but Sasuke, what you're going to hear don't be bothered by it because you can't do anything about it."

Sasuke now had this strange protectiveness over Sakura. Whenever she spoke about her missions she went on, Sasuke would seem bothered somehow despite the poker face. Whenever the thought of Sakura in danger crossed his mind he felt such an inner turmoil because he hated how he was stuck in here. Not only that but he was tired of being in here as well. Sakura approached Sasuke's cell and she reached her hand out and immediately Sasuke knew to grasp for her dainty but calloused fingers. "Well guys, information has it that Madara has been spotted around the fire country. He's illusive, so… it's hard to really pinpoint his location." Naruto spoke.

That's when the Uchiha tightened his grip on her hand, but dared not look into his fiancé's eyes. In return he also felt her hands grip tightly on to his to the point she might crush his fingers if she squeezed any harder. Suddenly Sakura pulled away and she brushed past Naruto then paused as her shoulders almost met with his but she stood quite shorter than Naruto himself, "Sakura what are you doing."

"Sakura don't you dare think of going out there yourself." Naruto said as he abruptly turned to face her.

"Something has to be done… before…" she grit her teeth viciously.

Naruto grabbed on to her shoulder and he gently pushed her a few steps back. Sakura swiftly swiped his hands away from her and the hard look in Naruto's eyes softened. There was pain trapped in her eyes. "Sakura," Sasuke spoke.

His voice reached her ears which had her own stance ease up. She didn't bother to even glance at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed softly and spoke, "Don't even think about making a move towards him. Even if you are just going to warn him. It's not smart Sakura. You and I both know that you have the strength alone to do it. You'll be endangering yourself, and endangering Naruto too. So, reconsider. Obviously I cannot stop you right now. Just think about it." He said in a calm and even tone of voice.

Sakura's shoulders slumped and lowered her head even further. Once again she could find herself grinding her teeth, seething. She didn't know what to do anymore. This man caused more problems than he probably even realized in itself. A deep sigh escaped from her lips and she perked herself back up. She walked back over to Sasuke and she reached her hands through and gently brushed her fingers through his bangs, Sasuke grabbed her hand and he held it there for the warmth for a moment. "Well, I should go home Sasuke, and get some rest…" she whispered softly.

Sasuke merely nodded his head. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that the Uchiha let go of her hand and she elegantly pulled out. She grabbed up her things and walked out. Once she was gone, Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke and approached. Naruto started to dig through his pocket as he stopped in front of Sasuke's prison cell. "Sasuke, with Madara found, I don't think Sakura is very safe by herself. I trust you Sasuke, and I can get into a lot of trouble from the other kage's for even doing this. But, I'm more concerned about Sakura right now." He said.

Sasuke was slightly confused. Suddenly though, Naruto pulled out something and sounded a lot like metal. He put his hand through the cell, "Open your hand." He said.

The Uchiha peered down and saw what dropped in his hand, a key. Sasuke's heart almost skipped a beat in sheer surprised. He lightly pressed his head back, and looked questionably up towards Naruto. No wonder he said he could get in a lot of trouble doing this. Sasuke was a criminal throughout the entire nation. No one had wanted this man alive, and many were upset that the previous hokage, Tsunade, had allowed for Sasuke to be just kept in prison, no execution or anything. "Are you an idiot?" Sasuke said rather harshly.

"You should already know that." Naruto grinned a little.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Explain to me exactly why you're doing this."

The blond got serious as he then turned his back to Sasuke and started to make his way towards the door, "The answer to that should also be obvious Sasuke. I can't explain much to you, hide that and when you know the time is right, and do what you have to do."

The door shut behind Naruto. Sasuke was left there alone, a key in his hand and freedom just a skip, hop, and dash away. Naruto was putting a lot of trust into Sasuke. He could turn his back once again, if he wanted to. That idiot is so stupid; he gives me a key and trusts me with this key. Humph. . . Sasuke thought. Mentally though, he was thankfully and a little smirk returned on to his face. It almost felt like the old times again. There was a ripping sound of thunder, and a flash of lightning that lit his cell room, Sasuke looked out. So much time has passed, and he paid little attention to what the weather was doing. Through the tiny window, he could see the clouds rolling in. It appeared a storm was going to pass on through.

As Sakura was walking home, she veered her head upward as she heard the cackle of thunder. She had seen the clouds in a far off distance when she walked out at first. Not to mention the wind had a gentle breeze to it, making it slightly chilly out. They were moving in fast, she could see them rolling. Sakura furrowed her brows and just turned her head back forward. Her step was a little faster, wanting to get home before it started raining. The thunder's sound roared through the sky and it sounded even louder than before. Another flash of lightning not too long after the booming sound. About a quarter away from her house, she could hear the pitter patter of rain and the wind picked up. Her pink hair whipped around her face and took that moment to rush the rest of her way home.

Dashing through the streets and alley ways and on top of roof tops, she saw her apartment from a distance. A sigh of relief came because the moment she stood at the door, the rain was hitting hard. Quickly she pushed the door shut behind her and stared towards the ceiling. The apartment was eerily silent despite the blatant thunder outside. The kunoichi just took a relaxing moment to unwind herself. She removed her shoes and started to take some of the outer layers of her clothes off. Her feet touched the cold wooden floor and her rear met with the comfortable couch cushions. Not a moment longer did she ease herself back and curled up into a tight little ball onto the couch. Her green eyes stared into the nothingness in front of her. She hadn't bothered flipping the lights on, the only thing that dimly lit her living room was the small lamp on the table next to the other couch further off into the corner of the room.

Sakura eased her eyes shut, feeling a little cold. So she curled up a little tighter ball in attempts to warm her body up. Yet, it didn't ease the fact that she was completely alone in her. Most times it hadn't bothered her entirely too much. Sakura often preferred to be alone. All she wanted was Sasuke to be here with her, to have his arms wrapped around her slender form. She bit her lip as she just thought of these things, making her only feel even more lost without the Uchiha. Finally her thoughts stopped spinning. Now everything was completely silent, even her mind. She took advantage of this moment to attempt to drift off into sleep. However, the thunder outside was interfering with a complete sleep no matter how hard she tried to drown out the sounds.

The small lamp lights were flickering on and off. This made Sakura finally get up off of the couch to go check outside to see exactly how bad the storm was. She could hear it, but it might be worse from what she was listening too. Just as she figured, the howling wind was whipping small little pebbles and dust around, and in many directions. The way the air blow the rain around made it almost impossible to see. Sakura sighed slightly miffed at the weather. It was rare that the land of fire received any type of rain like this. So, to see something like this it . . . it . . . wasn't right. Upstairs came the sound of glass being shattered and at that same moment the small lamp shut off. "Great." She uttered to herself as she did her best to run up those stairs to see what had broken her window.

Honestly, she thought it may have been a small rock to crash through her window. Sakura first went and grabbed a candle from her bathroom and lit it so she could have some small form of light as she walked into the room. She set the candle down onto her vanity. Glass was everywhere in her room, yet she could not see anything that might have broken it. She searched the floor for something, but ended up slicing her hand on a piece of glass. She hissed underneath her breath, "Shit."

With her hand gushing blood, Sakura knew she should probably go wash this first before she started to heal it, plus, she was going to need some light to see how deep the wound on her hand is. Carefully she stepped across the floor to hopefully not step on any glass shard. Even with as careful as she was going, something blocked her way and she tripped forward. She growled deeply for a moment wondering what in the world could have been in her way. There was nothing on the floor when she had walked in. So, what in the world was that? Sakura's eyes desperately searched over to see what had been in her way. What she saw took her for complete surprise.


End file.
